A User Guide and Manuel to your new Lapland Unit
by Andrina-Lapland
Summary: All she needs is love!


Lapland (Andrina Vainamoinen)Unit: User Guide and Manual

Congratulations, you have purchased your very own Lapland unit! To ensure that you are not injured by your Lapland unit, we here at Hetalia Co. have provided you with this manual.

General Information

Name:

Andrina Vainamoined, but will respond to Andrina, Andri, Lapland, Lappy, and Pipsqueak, though he will respond negativelythe last two.

Age:

Born Unknown, but is manufactured to look 16.

Note: Like all Units manufactured at Hetalia Co., your Andrina unit is of legal age, despite how she is manufactured to look.

Place of Manufacture:

Hetalia Co., Finland desribution.

Height:

5' 6''

Weight:

Unknown

Your Unit Comes with the Following:

-One (1)

necklace with a cross charm

-One (1)

white hair ribbon

-**Seven (7) **Vanilla Cookies

-**Fifty (50) **boxes of cookie mix

-**One (1) **pair of white glasses

\- **One (1) **photograph of all units featured in the Nordic Line of units.

Removal of Your Lapland Unit from Packaging

Because of their over-happy and excited nature, Andrina units can be very hyper if they are activated improperly. To avoid being glomped, cuddled, or being accidently strangled to death, we advise that you use these methods:

Take out a cookie (the flavor and brand doesn't matter) and set it out in front of the crate. Andrina will break open the crate and eat the cookie after thanking you. At that time, you can reprogram her.

Yell one of these two phrases: "Santa is here!" or "I have cookies!"

If you choose the first phrase, Andrina will destroy the box and ask for Santa. Place her in front of a Finland in Santa Mode. This will distract her. If you choose the second phrase, Andrina will leap out of the box and demand that you give her cookies. If you don't have cookies but have an Finland unit, tell Andrina where he is. While Andrina searches for him, you can reprogram her.

If you have a **_Mia Steelington _**or **_Emil Steelington _**unit, you can tell them to open the lid of the crate and wake her up. Andrina will respond, but she won't be overly happy.

Reprogramming

Upon the activation of your Andrina unit, she will have the following modes:

Happy (default)

Kawaii

Elf

Motherly

Snapped (locked)

Insane (locked)

Seductive (locked)

Stalker (locked)

Andrina arrives in

_Happy _**mode as a default. In this mode, she'll be happy and likely copliment you. She'll be very cheerfull and offer you cookies, as well as being very cutesy.**

Elf

**is a mode that is easilly obtained. In this mode, she'll constantly be seen carrying gifts or handing out candy. Usually, this mode is activated when an _Finland _unit is seen talking to a Andrina while in _Santa mode_. In this mode, she will bee even more hyper and entergetic, and will disappear for days. The best way for Andrina to be taken out of this unit is for a _Alaska(Ali Braginski) _unit to talk to him. **

Motherly

**mode is unlocked when Andrina is seen with children. In this mode, Andrina will be very protective of the child, and will be slightly less hyper. **

Kawaii

**is a default mode that Andrina might come in, along with **_Happy_**. In **_Kawaii, _**Andrina is a bit more childish and cutesy. She will depend much more on her owners, and will follow them while carrying a stuffed animal. This is popular among Lolicons and males.**

Snapped

**and **_Insane _****mode are locked for your own safety, and if they are unlocked, you may want to call our Customer Hotline for assistance.****

In

_Snapped Mode_**, Andrina will lose any happiness in joy. This is an uncommon mode, only ubtainable by leaving your unit around any of the following units; _Alaska, Russia, Denmark and/or Greenland units._ She will punch out any windows and will scream at the top of her lungs. Only time can snap her out of this mode, but **_Finland Units _**have been shown to occasionally snap her out of this mode.**

Insane

**mode, which can make this unit very troublesome for first time unit owners. **_Insane_ ****is unlocked when a _Finland and/or Sweden _unit abandons Andrina.****

In

_Insane _**mode, Andrina will laugh hysterically and will talk to an imaginary friend named Andrew. After the conversations, she will try to kill the unit that has left her. Your only way to get her out of this mode without calling Hetalia Co.'s Help Hotline is to try and get her to go into **_stalker mode_****.****

Stalker Mode

****is activated during the following scenarios:****

\- She is left alone for long periods of time.

\- Finland and/or Sweden Units begins to ignoring her.

In this mode, she will stalk anybody she likes. This situation can lead her to go into

__Seductive Mode.__

Seductive

**is unlocked by either a a very close bond with her owner, **_Texas Units_**, or a **_Stockholm unit_****. In this mode, Andrina will be extremely interested in getting alone with the person of interest. We advise that you don't deny her.****

At this time, she will suffer from the following symptoms:

Swaying hips in a WAAAAY too erotic way

Very odd speech patterns

Even more clingy personaliny

Sleeping with in her person of interest's bed.

The only successful way of getting her out of this mode is to either wait it out, subcumb to her desires and let her have who/what she wants or to have a _Sweden_ unit assist you in restraining her.

Relationships With Other Units

Sweden Units: These units are close friends. Because they are very used to being around each other often, it's very easy to get these two into a relationship. Sweden units are also very good to have in addition to a Laplan unit, as Andrina units can get your Sweden unit out of most negative moods and modes.

Finland Units; Andrina looks up to him very much, and will pine for his attention, though not in a romantic way. If you have an Finland unit in addition to your Lapland unit, chances are that she will try to help him out in any way that she can, and will refer to him as Big Brother. NOTE: As Finland will NOT be able to be in a romantic relationship with ANY young units.

Cleaning

Your Lapland Unit is most likely able to take a bath alone, but loves company in the shower.

Feeding

Andrina loves cooking and can feed herself. She will most likely use you as a taste tester for anything she cooks.

Rest

Andrina loves sleeping in other peoples bed, and will want to sleep with you. She does have nightmares, so she might try to crawl into your bed and wake you up in tears.

Frequently Asked Questions

Q: My Andrina unit is crying and won't talk to me!

A: Unfortunately, there is a rare glitch that can occur, which we call Meltdown Mode. Just leave her alone or put her in a room with a Finland Unit. Just a warning though, she might not let you go.

Q: My Andrina unit ran away with my Texas unit! What do I do?!

A: This is normal. They should return in two-four days, possibly with a Austin Unit.

Troubleshooting

Problem: Your Andrina unit can't cook.

Solution: Most likely, your Andrina unit is in Stalker Mode. She will refuse to cook, and won't eat anything. Don't worry, it's natural.

Conclusion

With almost no work, you and your Andrina unit will make a great pair. Thank you for purchasing from Hetalia Co. for all of your unit needs.


End file.
